Killing you would be a great thing
by AmIDelis
Summary: She didn't think at the time, but the guy with the eyepatch sure deserved a second overall look. When DCU meets Kingdom Hearts: first part. Huntress/Xigbar. Don't like don't look.


**Hey you guys! Here I am back with a new story! :D**

**Alright then, you'll probably be wondering what the heck this is. Well, lately I've gotten after randomly brainstorming the perfect crack crossover couple (oh come on, you have your own favorite as well, don't criticize me); I've come to love the idea of Huntress (you know, Helena Bertinelli, from DC Comics?) and Xigbar (or Braig, from Kingdom Hearts) together. Yes, I know you'll have the strangest reaction in your face, but think of it: both of them are snarky badasses who can pretty much put up a good fight. Well I think they could work out because they'd have an AWESOME interaction: snarking at each other here and there, some mindless flirting, some serious killing instincts…Aww, ain't it sweet? XDDD**

**And so, I've decided to turn my feelings and ideas over to a story. Will it work out? Maybe, maybe not. Will it be silly? Oh yes! But that's the thing: don't take it seriously. It's just the product of a bored fangirl who doesn't want to finish other projects (cough cough) in the meantime.**

**All characters and situations/locations presented in the story © to their respective owners. I own nothing.**

**So, with that said, sit back and enjoy!**

It won't work

There were never warm nights in Gotham City. The vigilantes knew it better than anyone. Still, on that one night alone, Helena Bertinelli would have given anything to have been elsewhere. Keeping track of an unidentified source around, she at first told herself to not come over until she figured out the stranger that dared to intrude into Gotham that night. Of course, it would have been easy for her to just screw the mission and go back home, but she couldn't. Her pride was too big to go down that easily.

She finished chewing the bubblegum once it got out of sugar and kept looking through the binoculars, while muttering a small curse underneath her breath. She saw by the corner of her eye a small trail of smoke coming out of her mouth. Fantastic, she thought. It was just what she needed: more cold.

Finally, after two hours of watching, she spotted something odd: a figure moving at a certain distance. What was it after? That was what the Huntress was about to investigate, as she swinged a rope around and jumped into the sky.

Xigbar smelled the air around. This world was different than most of the other worlds; but in many ways similar to the World that Never Was: the small streets, the scent of dirt, the cold weather, even the grim dark sky in a way was parallel to the Nobodies' home. The Freeshooter was assigned to further investigate the new world that had been found by the Organization a few days ago: inform about the place, the habitants, blah blah blah…What Saix always wants to hear when sending someone on a mission. Thankfully this time Xig was chosen to go alone. Not that he disliked company, but in this case, he felt for some vague reason to journey on his own. Preferences of his non-existent heart? Perhaps, he will never know.

He was warned beforehand that this world, similar to Metropolis (the world previously discovered, thanks to Luxord), had its own set of defenders, in a way, similar to the Keyblade chosen ones. At that the Nobody just grunt. He had dealt with keyblade wielders, and they're annoyances more than threats, so it would be easy to track down and defeat these "defenders of light", as called by Xemnas. With a grin plastered unto his face, the Freeshooter close the remains of the Portal of darkness he had used to travel to this world and started walking. He decided to put his hood on. Maybe he wouldn't be suspicious in his traditional black cloak, but maybe he would alarm the habitants by the scars of his face. He's seen that reaction before. So he kept walking, not without alarming a certain superheroine.

Huntress kept jumping from roof to roof, always holding her rope, without losing her contact with the mysterious figure. The person kept walking, a little fast but without actually running. He (Helena assumed it was male) seemed to know his way around, for some reason. Yet that didn't make Helena wonder if he was native to Gotham or a complete stranger. Huntress was tempted, for a moment, to call Oracle to see if she could find anything on this strange individual, but she changed of mind at the last moment. She would ask Babs later, now she'd preferred to see his reaction to her. So she moved a little bit, and jumped from the roof to the ground, until she was twenty feet away from him. After the fall, aside from a little pain in the left ankle, everything else was fine. So she continued following him, preparing her crossbow in silence if the time to fight had to come.

Everything seemed fine, until the stranger moved to face Huntress directly, and without hesitation he pulled out his weapon that to Helena it looked like some kind of gun. She didn't stop in surprise though; seeing this action coming, she got out of the bulls eye and prepared her crossbow.

Xigbar meanwhile fired away overjoyed. He had seen it coming that she was following him; he just played fool for her to get closer. And fortunately it had come to a success.

Helena, at the same time, thought of a way that could fool this dude. She could ask him questions later, now it was time for knock him out. She searched around and quickly found her aid: some abandoned piles of trash. Now this would get interesting for her…

Moving as quick as she could, dodging the stranger's view (and therefore, the bullets); she ran and hid under the trash. If only this could work the first time, she would get it…

Xigbar stopped shooting once he saw that his prey had gone out of sight. He sneered:

-No need to hide, you know. - He walked slowly, pointing his guns towards the trash. It could have been the only logical place to go, unless she could have transported in a blink, which he didn't believe. The point of the guns barely touched the piles, but it was enough for the Freshooter to guess the woman wasn't there.

-I wasn't hiding.- The voice came above him. He turned up just in time to avoid an arrow going directly to pierce his left eye. By rolling around, the arrow lost the target and hit the pile. Xigbar moved to see the woman on top of a window of the next building, pointing her crossbow at him.

-Tell me, how many arrows will I waste by trying to kill you?- If the tone of a voice could kill, then Helena would have won, all her life.

-They're your arrows, right? Then count them.- He jumped, and surprising Helena, got near to her level and kicked her hard in the head. She didn't fall though, so after a small confusion and she got up and charged at him; luckily he didn't expect her.

She aimed to his throat and left him gasping on the floor, while she prepared herself a landed a kick on his back. He got up in the middle of her action and grabbed her leg, while she winced in the pain of his hold. The nobody still didn't finish as he twirled around Huntress with her leg and threw her. She hit the front wall of the other building, maybe with a few broken limbs? _No, Helena Bertinelli is made of stronger material_; she managed to think while recovering from the hit on the floor.

As he jumped down from the window and got near her, Huntress got up by maintaining herself by her hands onto his shoulders. Once up, she punched him in all of his cheek. At that Helena managed to see a liquid coming out of his bruised mouth. Well, his blood was something that bemused a little bit the heroine: not dark red blood, but dark blue!

They came to a halt, and half gasping, Xigbar said:

-And here I'd expected little boys fighting!

-What?- was all Huntress could reply to.

-And here I was expecting something like how that brat Sora could fight. But you…you've got nerve!- He didn't seem furious at his apparent defeat. On the contrary, he seemed quite…enthusiastic.

-What the hell are you talking about?

-Don't you get it, girl? You're got some sweet fighting going on.

-Don't try to flatter me, it won't work. Just tell me what you are doing.

-Can't somebody walk around at night?- He gestured himself with his hand, in the process of an imitation. But Helena wasn't wooed.

-With good intentions? I doubt it.

-Oh come on who did you think I was?

-It doesn't matter what I thought. It matters your actual intentions.- She checked her new wounds made from this last battle: _tomorrow they'll hurt like hell._

-You ask too much, girl. That won't really work for you.

-If you're tired of questions I can give you straighter answers.- at that she pointed her crossbow directed at the Nobody's heart (or the place where he would have it).

-Try it then! You'll get a huge disappointment, anyway. There's nothing there.

-Once again you're talking bullshit. So you have nothing in your heart?

-You could say that…Or I don't have a heart at all.

-So what are you from another planet or what, because then the JLA would be interested in seeing you.

-Maybe some other time. Now I have to dash.

-Not If I'm around.

-I'll come back, so don't be sad. And be a good girl!- and at that, he vanished underneath a cloud of darkness. Helena had her mouth wide open as she entered through the clouds and found absolutely no trace of him.

Just who was that guy? As far as Helena knew, there were two types of criminals in Gotham City: ones, the guys in charge of the mafia/drugs/robbery in Gotham; rotten roaches but you could still argue with them; and the others were the psychotic ones: too difficult to handle. Helena preferred treating all of them the same: with punches and kicks.

As for this guy…Was he serious, was he planning something, or he found pleasure in annoying her? _He's a pathetic troll if anything._- she thought while slowly she got back to her base. Maybe finding info could really work for her now.


End file.
